bladeshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo
The Second-In Command for the organization Team Rainbow, Echo is a natural at his job. Knowledgable of a Bladeshifter's weaknesses and armed with a device that synthesizes robotic clones that echo (Hence his name) the last action he has done before bending to his command, Echo is one of the deadliest opponents of the Cybernation and the Rogues. He is in charge of Operation Burnt Horizon, and was previously in charge of Wind Bastion, Grim Sky, and Para Bellum. Wikia Owner: Subnauticatracer AS A CHARGER, ECHO CAN CHANE HIS STATS. THESE ARE HIS BASE ONES. Attack: '''93/100 '''Defense: 89/100 Speed: 78/100 Energy: 100/100 Features * 'Echo Module: '''An upgrade integrated into his suit, the Echo Module allows Echo to create clones that performed. After doing so they act as reinforcements and assist him in a battle. * '''Orion Whip: '''If Echo is disarmed of his Sword and the P-54, and is at an improper range to use the S.B. Rifle, Echo's wrists can unfurl a tightly wrapped coil that can be used as a whip. It's unique as it is capable of being used as a grapple, and can also stab into targets. * '''Recoil Fluid: '''Integrated into Echo's shoulders, this fluid hardens in response to sudden jerking motions, keeping Echo's recoil under control and allowing for an extra powerful punch to be thrown. It was integrated to prevent Echo from loosing his arms to the extreme recoil of the S.B. Rifle. Weaponry Sonic Boom Rifle ''"Because F*** You, F*** Your Cover, F*** the six guys behind you, F*** your ears, and F*** my shoulder." Often shortened to the S.B. Rifle, the Sonic Boom Rifle is considered the pinnacle of powerful warfare rifles derived from the Arctic Warfare snipers, the S.B. Rifle unleashes a powerful sonic boom when ever it fires, shooting .50 caliber rounds with an extremely powerful muzzle velocity strong enough to puncture the armor of most tanks. It's loud, and only has 6 rounds in a cylinder before it has to be reloaded. Because of it's powerful knockback, the Sonic Boom Rifle has a lot of gas built up. Opening the bolt will send the shell casing flying at a high enough speed to decapitate a bear and jerks the rifle to the right. Because of a powerful MV, the gun is equipped with a cooling system that supercools the rifle after it fires, preventing overheating. It needs to be replaced after 15 rounds. Gambol Shroud "Bang Bang goes Slicey Dicey. Slicey Dicey goes Slashy Smashy, and Slashy Smashy goes F*** your health." The P-54 is a specialized converting pistol that is capable of pulling apart it's slide assembly for use as a blade (Strangely, the gun is still capable of firing this way), specifically a katana, with a hooked blade. It's sheath turns the blade into a more defensive cleaving sword rather than an offensive rending blade. The sheath can also transform into a gun resembling an SMG, loaded in a bullpup fashion with 1080 RPM. It's often used in close quarters, as it's 9mm payload can be rapidly fired. Personality Echo is that one annoying person in the group that likes plates in alphabetical order. With him, everything is a carefully considered organized move, or a mess of running and screaming. There is no in-between. Chart it up to his OCD, Echo is more comfortable fighting in an enviornment where he is in control, using his clones to dominate the opposition. Origins TBA Power Move Echo's Power Move is Clone Hail. It's unique, as Echo has developed 2 versions of the attack. One of them uses low level clones, throwing them at the opponent to cause concussive damage before 3 clones uppercut said opponent. The real Echo then blasts the opponent's skull open with the S.B. Rifle. The other version of Echo's Power Move uses holographic clones to feign the enemy into defending against them. When they realize that said clones don't actually attack, Echo grapples them close and hits them with an ejected shell from the S.B. rifle. This version can only be used after firing a shot from the S.B., which may explain why Echo shoots upward before beginning to use the Power Move. Low Power State While in a Low Power State, Echo lacks the energy to create clones. Furthermore, he is knocked back farther from the S.B. Rifle Blasts. Advantages and Disadvantages Echo is more likely to win a battle as it goes on, as the more clones he has the smaller the reaction windows to counterattack when he's chambering a new round are. His Charger descent also means each clone can overwhelm you without Echo lifting a finger, and while your vulnerable. the S.B. Rifle can eliminate you with a single shot. His clones are immune to stalling via gravity, making him a natural counter to the Rogue Graviton. Being a Charger, Echo is pretty much immune to electrical attacks. However, Echo is knocked back by the S.B. Rifle's recoil, and has to chamber one round at a time. Plus, after 15 shots Echo also has to replace the cooling module. The P-52 does not deal that much damage against stronger armor in pistol form, and the Shock Sword's concussive blast was made to tailor to the weakness of certain bladeshifters. Weakness Echo is a late burner. The more hits he sustains, the more damage you recieve. It is wise to take him out quickly. Echo can't use the S.B. in close quarters. The shock alone is enough to rattle his teeth, and in a closed space the concussive force will knock him down, as the force ricochets back to him. Also, ejecting a shell causes the rifle to jerk. Vulnerabilities The Team Rainbow Second-In-Command doesn't like to move, and is rather lazy. He lets his clones do the work. Echo's Clones are robotic, meaning they can be affected by EMP. This doesn't stop Echo from using them as cover or throwing them. When Echo's rifle is out, the only safe area is up. Story The Maniac with a Gun (Echo vs Amp and Graviton) "You did your best. Now for the rest." 3 men walked toward the safe-house Graviton had taken refuge. 2 of them seemed to ignore the gravity traps set by Graviton, while the third was holstering a bizarre rifle on his shoulder. They were at the door, and because of damaged communication array's, Graviton's message hadn't gotten to void. One of the men set a breach charge on the door, the other had the detonator in his hand. The last man took his rifle and readied it, placing his finger on the trigger in case anything bad came through. "Blow it." Said the middle man, and the 2 complied, the one with the detonator firing the breach charge, and the one who set it fired at two sentries in place. Graviton, who had set the sentries, readied his rifle. He wasn't going to run, but whoever broke in deserves to be killed, and THEN he will run. The 2 men entered, meeting their demise as Graviton shot through them. Metallic parts flew... revealing them to be robotic in nature. The middle man pointed his rifle at Graviton, and pulled the trigger. Hoping to divert the round, the rogue set a Gravity Trap to his right, to no avail. The gun's muzzle velocity was too high to be altered by a sudden shift of gravity, and in fact orbited around the trap for a little while before slamming into Graviton, sending him crashing out of the safehouse. "Ugh, S***" Graviton swore as he got up, his vision hazy from the attack. The man who fired at him bore the Second-In-Command insignia of Team Rainbow, a white bird. It only took Graviton 0.4 seconds to realize that he did not have a chance at this battle. He was fighting Echo, known by Rogue foot soldiers as "The Maniac with a Gun". Echo cycled a round, pointing the ejection port toward Graviton. Pulling the lever, a casing shot out, propelled by the stored gas, but with enough sluggishness for Graviton to duck and avoid the casing. Said casing smashed against a tree and RIPPED THROUGH IT, showing the power of one bullet. Stowing away the Sonic Boom Rifle, Echo reached for his P-54 "Gambol Shroud" SMG-Pistol-Sword Hybrid, transforming the sheath into something that resembled a Minebea-9 and opening fire, the 1080 RPM poking and stabbing Graviton's armor. Being a Charger, Graviton at least had the sense to empower his defense, but the barrage of bullets for one trigger pull was too much for one plate alone, and Graviton was soon left to defend himself with an experimental ABPF (Anti Bullet Protection Field) device... and that didn't even work. While the bullets had low stopping power, the ABPF was designed for pistols, not SMGs, and soon Graviton was being shot up and shot down by a glorified peashooter. Realizing that if he continued resisting, he'd probably die, the charger put his hands in the air. "Alright, Alright! I Give!". The bullet onslaught halted, yet Echo still had the SMG trained upon the Rogue.Category:Work In Progress Category:Team Rainbow Category:Charger